heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.19 - Of course I know not to hit a lady
Off the highway between Westchester and Manhattan is a small worded area just off to the side. Before the woods is a small clearing separated from the road by naught more than a guard rail. As afternoon breaks into evening, someone has decided to put the field and woods to use. A greenish glow comes from them. Several cars have pulled over to the side of the road and are stopping to stare. At the far edge of the field, where the trees start, are two women. One with long raven hair and the other with blonde hair that's almost as long. The former is dressed is red leathers and silver armor, two trees having wrapped themselves around her to hold her in place. The latter is dressed in green and standing only a foot or so from the one caught. A shrill laugh pierces the air before a ball of green energy lights in the blondes hand and is pushed right into the abdomen of the dark haired woman. Sunday. The best day for Jubilee to practice her driving. She does have a license, contrary to the predictions of many that she'd never stay focused long enough to get one. Which means that she can borrow Institute vehicles under certain conditions. Today's loaner is one of the school's more interesting cars, a silver late model Mustang GT. Fun! And so she's motoring along, practicing her shifting on hills and turns, when she catches sight of something decidedly odd just off the road. Something greenish that definitely isn't a tree. She's never seen a tree glow, let alone in that shade! "Whoa... now that is majorly unusual, even for New York. Or outside of it. Maybe I should see what it is, since, y'know, the team might want to know." Of good intentions are many kinds of trouble made. But her decision's made, so she pulls the Mustang over to the roadside, setting the brake but leaving the engine running. She doesn't get out of the car just yet, instead looking over at the clearing. She can see just enough to know that somebody's in trouble. "Yaow! That's gotta hurt! And is that... it is!" And the fact that her favorite goddess is in trouble makes her angry enough that she clambers out of the car, hurrying to her friend's aid. She runs for the site of the bizarre happenings, all 5-foot-nothing of her looking oh-so-scary in her pink and white sweatpants, tennies, and matching unfastened sweatjacket over a white tanktop. "Hey! You leave Sif alone!" Having decided to explore the environs around Metropolis, Kent Shakespeare is flying along at a leasurly fifty or sixty miles an hour. As he makes the turn to return to head quarters before sundown he catches a glimps of the blonde's attack and picks up speed. Seeing the young girl approaching the fraccus and not knowing the social lay of the land he alters his trajectory to approach from behind the girl, slowing almost to a hover above her and calling out to the woman: "Unhand her now!" Ben Reilly aka Scarlet Spider is looking over amateur camera feed of the green glow from when it first start. "Green, spooky, defies logic and therefore defies Science. Fantastic Four time, yeap," he nods to himself with affirmation. Except he's the only one of the four, well six, not busy. Slipping off into his closet Scarlet pulls out the black costume then it begins to slip on. Swinging out into the city the muted black armor leaves him relatively unseen. This is one of the reasons why he affectionately calls this state, "Stealth Mode." Many "Thwp's" make it out into the air before he lands in some of the trees. The green glow still in effect Scarlet flicks a switch and several red accents come to life. A burning Scarlet Spider, the outlines of his spider eyes, many accents brighten up through the night, "This is the sight of the Rave right? I see the green neon light but I don't hear any beats. Please don't tell me I got dressed up for nothing! That's like, THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK!" Seeing Jubilee makes him smile then worry a little, the first time him and his girlfriend are working together. Well, the first time of many. Seeing Sif however makes Scarlet grimace then turns his brain into high gear. A plan comes together and he screams trying to emulate Thor's raw emotion when he boasts, "I, SCARLET OF SPIDER, REPRESENTATIVE OF EDDIE THORSON, THE SPEAR, WHOM UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE WARRIOS THREE, ALONG WITH ALLY TO THOR, SIF, AND THE WARRIORS THREE DEMAND THAT YOU, IN THE NAME OF ASGARD, DROP SIF!!!" Everything is at the drop of a hat really. He's not even fully sure if the plan will work, if who took Sif is Asgardian, safe bet they are but who knows how many realms are out there. No one really taught Scarlet about the nine. It's the sound of Jubilee's voice that draws fury filled ice-blue eyes from the blonde to the teen. Knowing the danger the girl is in has Sif renewing her effort to get loose from the grasp of the enchanted trees. "Do not ge--" The sentence is cut off by the arrival of another and Sif looks up to Kent. This one is... New. She has no idea who this man is or what he's capable of. What she DOES know is what the woman in front of her is capable of though. "You must not--" Again the sentence is stopped, this time as the blonde backhands Sif before leaning in. "Tsk tsk. Be quiet now. It's very rude to attempt to disuade guests from visiting." Said blonde turns emerald green eyes on Jubilee and Kent. "I'm afraid I can't do that. If you try to interfere, however, it will end quite poorly for her. You wouldn't want to be the cause of her pain. Would you?" Pause. "Run along now." And then there's Scarlet Spider. The blonde settles those eyes of hers on him and she laughs. Full out laughs. "In the name of Asgard, you say, mortal? Ally to Thor and that pathetic mortal he adopted? Then you run along now, and tell Thor, he brought this all on himself." Sif snarls, her eyes narrowing. "I will rip to shreds and make you pray for death before deilvering your soul to Hel myself." There is nothing of the warm and loving woman in the demeanor or eyes of Sif... No. This is the Lady of Blades... The Goddess of War! Lots of shouting? In /male/ voices? Jubilee actually has to stop and glance back at the sources of all the noise, blinking owlishly at the sudden company. There's a guy hovering in midair, and a guy in a black suit with a scarlet spider on it... wait, that's Ben! She can't help a hint of a smile, which she turns on him. But her friend's in trouble. But her boyfriend's backing her up. Yes, yes, YES! And as she turns around, hearing Sif's voice, the goddess is interrupted by a backhand from the blonde witch-woman. Ooh... few things are beter calculated to infuriate a friend than that. And on top of that, she's treating Jubilee like a /child/! It. Is. ON! Jubilee's blue eyes blaze as she looks at the blonde, fists clenching and unclenching. "Oh, no. Not running along. Not from some witch who's got my friend, and has the nerve to try and do nasty spells on her, and who's dressed all Skanky McHoho!" Which is the worst offense? The last one, of course! "But /you/ are gonna let Sif go!" And that's all she says before she summons up a flurry of plasmoids, letting them swirl around her hands menacingly. Face the fury of fireworks! Oh, right. Probably should warn Sif. "Oh, Sif? Your boot's untied," she says, before she unleashes a storm of blinding white stroboscopic plasmoids right at Skanky the Witch! Ancient mythology isn't Kent's strong suit as proven when he mutters "<> 'Asgard'?" in Interlac to himself. However, the threats he recognizes and he says, switching seamlessly back to English, "It seems to me like she's not worried about a little pain, but are you?" He punctuates the question with a firm smack of his right fist into his left palm. For those paying close attention, when Jubilee lets loos her blast of fireworks, Kent's eyewear reflexively darkens slightly in order to protect him from the glare. Smiling Scarlet pushes off the tree leaping overhead. In all honesty it probably looks he's running away to the Asgardians. In reality Scarlet is just using physics in his next attack. All of the velocity and speed from Scarlet's kick off with the natural motion of the flip plus two "Thwps," as web lines suddenly lance out toward the one bad person least likely to get hit by fireworks, the yank of two arms moving fast with added super strength, would hopefully turn the Asgardian into one giant tether ball as Scarlet lands thus flinging the women into the ground. HARD! Because clearly Scarlet may age, die, bleed and feel like a mortal, but he does not move nor swing like a mortal. "We mortals doth be tricky. By the way I've seen Frandal's Horse. If all the Asgardians look like you, I see why he prefers the company of his horse over a lady cause," he whistles, "You're ugly even by Horse standards." And oh yes, there's the necessary Frandal slam. Scarlet really liked that guy deep down. It's like having the older brother you constantly pick on except Frandal could kill Scarlet with the utmost ease if a quip went too far. Her boot's unt--Sif immediately drops her head and closes her eyes. Once she deems it safe, she lifts her head again just in time to watch Scarlet manage to surprise the Blonde and slam into the ground thanks to her being blinded by Jubilee's light show. Sif winces. That's... Going to irritate... And then they keep talking. The blonde stands, brushing the dirt and grass from heroutfit. "You will wish you hadn't done that. Either of--" Emerald green eyes widen, flash in rage. "What did you say to me, boy!? Do you have any idea who I am?! Men fall at their feet for my attention." An energy ball forms and is tossed in the general direction of the trio only to split into three seperate balls, one aimed for each of them. Somewhere, in all of this, Sif lost her common sense. Or she's trying to draw the attention back to herself. Either way... The Goddess laughs. "All but the one you want." A pause. "No. He's mine... Heart, body and soul... You never stood a chance and soon, any attempt you make will be punishable, won't it now?" It worked! And it looks like Scarlet Spider had a tactic of his own that worked, too! Jubilee is definitely impressed. They couldn't have /planned/ that any better! "Yes!" Only trouble is, Skanky the Witch is getting up. And she's mad. Especially at the dig at her vanity. Men might fall at her feet for her attention, but Jubilee's not a man. And right now, she's going to do some falling of her own, to get out of the way of that three-way energy ball! "Oh, look out!" Crapsicles. This is probably going to get grass stains on her sweats. Jubilee thumps to the ground. But quick as she is, she's not quick enough. The energy ball slams into her, drawing an agonized shriek as her entire body tenses. Then she sighs and goes limp, unconscious. Great. She's been knocked out. And Skanky the Witch still has Sif captive. And her car's still idling over by the road. This is really not Jubilation Lee's day. Being able to fly is such a glorious thing and Kent uses it to his full advantage as he flits to the side and dodges around the energy ball. He then flys full tilt towards the pair of women and then stops on a dime at arms length from them. "Sorry about this," he says to them as he finishes the wind up he started on the flight over. He carefully controls the punch so that it won't hurt the woman too much -- or so he thinks -- instead he expects it to knock her back some, separating the blonde from Sif. "Listen Sarah Jessica. You were great during Sex in the City. Maybe not really hot, but Neiighh. Neiiigh," Scarlet clears his throat and stamps his foot like a horse, "Sorry. I thought I was in a stable I wonder why," the lensed Spider eyes look toward the blond, "Oooh. Now I remember, Buttercup. Yeah you're really not that great Sarah. Sure you can land Ferris Bueller but every time I see you I just want to slap some spurs on you, take you down to the race tracks then just pray to Odin that the bet I put on the other horse doesn't bite me in the ass. Because I can only count on your ability to disappoint me," smiling Scarlet remembers Sif's words. "I mean if you didn't look like you would be perfect for Black Stallion wouldn't you have Thor by now? I mean, c'mon, if you were all that and a bag of chips then Thor wouldn't pick the beautiful Sif. But since he did that means you're, well, let's just say I'm going to call you Sea Biscuit and apologize for not having a sugar cube," Scarlet continues hoping the spider-sense is working. There is just something wholly rewarding about insulting Asgardians. The blonde snorts. "Pick her? Please. He had no choice. He never asked her to marry him. It's been arranged from the beginning. It isn't desire it's duty." Now that, more than anything, seem to get a reaction from Sif. First pain flashes in her eyes which then turns to smug satisfaction. "Is that why there's to be a small, private ceremony here before we ever make it to Asgard?" The blonde turns glare at Sif. "What!? You manipulative little..." Just as she's about to draw back, there's Kent. The punch lands, squarely, knocking Amora's head to the side and causing her to stumble back slightly. "Weren't you ever told never to hit a lady?" There's a whisper of words before on the ground, below each man, a green circle begins to glow and the energy shoots upwards. If they're got in it, it will slowly drain their energy until they can get out. Kent didn't expect such a mild response to his punch. As he prepares to punch again, not holding back nearly as much this time, he says, "Of course I know not to hit a lady," stressing the last word to show what he thinks of the blonde. Unfortunately that ring of energy sapping magic shoots up around him so instead of throwing his punch he flies up into the air, travelling diagonally away from the pair of women and the green ring of light. "Get out of the light there... um... Spider Boy!" he cries out as a warning to Ben, not knowing the other hero's name and defaulting to the Legion-Standard-Naming-System. Feeling the familiar tingle run through him Scarlet jumps out of the way to see green energy go off. Seeing energy surrounding the other good guy on the field causes Scarlet to react. Webbing lances out toward him then Scarlet tries to pull him out of the light. "Scarlet Spider!" he corrects then stares at the magic lady. Webbing spits out toward the magic user trying to hit her feet and hands, because all magic comes from the hands, right? "Don't make me take you to the glue factory!" Swinging in to the woman Scarlet tries to kick her with boot feet coming in. "Don't make me put you down Buttercup." (Editor's Note: A reset occurred at this point for Ulrik's benefit as he was joining the scene at this point.) Just outside of New York, off the start of the highway is a small open area backed up against some woods. Several cars have pulled off, those inside watching the scene that is unfolding before them. At the far end of that small clearing, just as the woods start, a battle rages. Sif, dressed in her leather and armor, is bound by two enchanted trees that hold her firmly in place, event against her strength. The Goddess looks a little worse for the wear. She bleeds from various places, the armor is blackened from the magical bars that have hit it and the leather is cut and torn here and there. A young girl lies unconscious on the ground, dressed in white and pink. Kent Shakespeare seems to be keeping himself in the air as he attacks while Scarlet Spider is using webbing and wit as his. Her hands bound, briefly, the blonde woman dressed in green with emerald eyes growls at both men. "How dare you speak to me this way?? Treat me this wa--" The rant is ended just as that boot hits her in the face, causing her head to snap back a little. "I will destroy you all!" Surrounded in a blue light, Ulrik was out looking for Sif since he though they had a lesson. The shimmering blue light surrounds him as he comes floating down near the Lady Sif and sees the magic wielding blonde psycho. "Probably because you're behaving rather badly." The blonde haired young man as he lands on the ground, a barrier appearing in front of him as the light around his body vanishes. "Can you let the Lady Sif go please?" He asks taking off his flatcap and running fingers through his hair,"It'd be very appreciated." Deciding that taking on the magic wielding blonde isn't the best idea, Kent instead aims at one of the trees restraining Sif. Swooping down at it -- and hoping that if the blonde is tough then Sif is also -- he throws an upper cut at the trunk above where Sif is restrained and a kick at it below that point. With both of these at full strength the tree shatters leaving a stump below and a falling trunk above which Kent grabs as he moves upward to a stop, hovering above the women holding the tree like an oversized bat. "And even if I shouldn't hit women -- ladies or not -- nothing prevents her from hitting you, Sarah Jessica," he says obviously not understanding that it was a cultural joke that Ben had said earlier rather than the woman's name. Sending out a webline toward the fallen female Scarlet yanks her close then holds the limp body delicately. He flies off into the woods then when Scarlet thinks he's far enough away webs Jubilee in place. Seeing Jubilee like this is a first. Wandering off further into the woods he kicks a tree sending it down to nab a log. Leaping back Scarlet has only one thought on his mind. Seeing his girlfriend looking like a rag doll, is just enough to make the quips stop. Gone is all the light heartedness that he usually wears like armor. "Round two?" is all Scarlet says in a very cold voice. Sif's eyes are drawn from the blonde to Ulrik when he arrives and asks, ever so politely, for her release. Of course, it brings a laugh from the blonde. "I think not. No, she gets to watch me destroy you before I take what means most to her." The webbing his broken and with her hands free, she begins another chant. Vines begin to rise from the earth to ensnare Ulrik since Scarlet has webbed away and Kent is helping free Sif. Between Kent's strength and Sif's own, she's finally freed from the tree and immediately hits her knees. It's only a second or two before she's pushing herself to her feet and drawing her sword. "Distract her..." Scarlet's question and Kent's statement cause her to laugh. "If you think you have what it takes... I caught her once, didn't I?" Holding out one hand Ulrik sighs a little bit,"I did ask politely. I guess no one gave you manners." The vines don't really bother the blonde since he can remain where he's at for the time being and do what he's doing just fine. When he's done speaking a bright flash of light starts from his hand and being directed at the blonde spell caster's eyes. This is his version of trying to distract her. Of course he also makes a few versions of himself, with identical vines going up his legs. "Be nice people." So he's told to distract the blonde. And he's holding half a freaking tree. And she took a punch that should have sent her flying like a slap to the face. Ok. Laura Shakespeare didn't raise a dolt. In fact her son is fairly inovative and proves it right now by /throwing/ the tree at the sorceress, leaf end first. Sure, most of the leaves go flying in the process, but this only creates a sudden shower of leaves for Sif to be stalking the other woman though also. "One distraction, as requested, ma'am," he says with a smirk matched by the glint in his eye hidden behind his glasses. Moving in fast Scarlet readies the shot coming in what looks to be an overhand smash he suddenly jerks then does a swipe to the side. If this were a cartoon it could be viewed as comical with Scarlet trying to bat away the goddess. He's too angry to even consider the humorous implications. "C'mon," he challenges the Asgardian looking at her. Underneath the mask brown eyes with anger, giving a toss of the log Scarlet tries using it like a javelin as a distraction. Seconds after the log goes toward her, Scarlet flings himself at her trying to go for another flying kick. The blonde chuckles. "Aww... The little light spitter was special, huh? She fell so easy too. Pathetic little thing..." And then she smacked with TWO trees and blinded whiches sends her flying.. "Control yourself," Sif hisses towards Scarlet before she steps away from the sword and begins to twist, twirl and spin the sword like the master swordsman she is, causing the air to shimmer. A growl comes from the blonde when she gets to her. She begins chanting once more. Her hands flare green and when clapped together sends out a green shockwave. The green shockwave strikes the blue barrier like a wave on a shore, flowing around it just enough not to actually hit Ulrik. The barrier twists and distorts a little bit for a moment before returning to normal. "She's right. You'll get into trouble if you rush in to this." He says in his thick Swedish accent. His holograms distorted a little as well when the shockwave hit them, before returning to normal. Having been thinking what to do next while hovering in the air, Kent is pushed back and about by the green energy. To deal with the turbulance he does a back flip in the air, ending up posisitioned perfectly for a fly-by attack which he executes immeditely, coming in from behind Sif and attempting a clothesline maneuver with his outstretched right arm. As he approaches Sif, and quickly passes her, he calls out, "Incoming!" Jumping over the wave, thanks to Spider-Sense, Scarelet holds himself up thanks to two weblines. "So how do we stop her?" he asks knowing somewhere deep down the Spider has been emotionally compromised. Both spider eyes take in the woman wielding magic trying to figure out a weak spot...somewhere. "Push her back." The air that was shimmering now reveals a a desolate wasteland that seems filled with a haze in the air. For a moment, the Goddess hesitates before she growls and sighs, makes a few more strokes and it shimmers then reveals a beautiful gold and silver city, a glittering rainbow bridge that hangs over a vast ocean. Sif calling out causes the blonde to turn and look at her which means Kent's attack connects, sending the blonde backwards until she's but a few feet from the portals and sways as she tries to regain her senses. Making what appears to be a log, Ulrik sends it flying at the blonde with as much force as he can mange. He's honestly not sure what he's doing but he remembered such a thing worked for others. He's rather impressed when he sees the Rainbow Bridge. The blonde actually barely manages to keep going right now as he'd prefer to stare at the city of gold and silver and rainbow bridge leading to it. He's never actually /seen/ the bridge before. "Get the girl to someone who can care for her," Kent calls out to Ben. "If nothing else take her to Legion Headquarters at High Line Park, I can check her out when I get there!" Then, the Spider taken care of, he swoops around to punch the blonde again, this time flying relatively close to the ground so that when he connects the punch he can put some real LIFT into it, hoping to send her flying -- albeit in a less controlled fashion. Between both attacks, the blonde sorceress is pushed through the portal still shrieking. Immediately, Sif closes the portal to Asgard. For a moment, she sways and looks as if she might actually pass out. It only last a second though before she straightens her back and squares her shoulders then turns to face those who came to her aid. "Thank you both." "She really seemed to dislike you most severely." Ulrik says as he considers where the portal was and releases all of his abilities that he had active. "Is that normal?" He asks curiously. He considers this for a moment,"She was using magic too and seemed very competent..." Kent floats down to the ground, settling upon it as lightly as a piece of fluff until he deactivates the flight ring and his entire two-hundred and thirty pounds settles into the dirt below his feet. "You're welcome, ma'am," he says to Sif. He nods to Ulrik and offers his hand, non-comitally so either of them can accept it. "I'm Kent Shakespeare of the Legion of Super-Heroes, glad to have been able to provide assistance," he clarifies. Ice-blue eyes warm to a silver-blue and Sif smirks. "Aye. Such is quite the understandment. She absolutely detests me." There's a sad shake of her head given. "Normal for her? Yes. That particular attack was a bit more vicious than normal but with the wedding so quickly approaching, I would imagine she's getting quite desperate... And yes, she is very well versed in sorcery." The Goddess studies Ulrik a moment. "Were you injured, Ulrik?" Sif reaches out with her free hand and clawsps Kent's forearm. "Greetings. A pleasure and an honor, Kent Shakespeare of the Legion of Super-Heroes. I am Lady Sif of Asgard, Sword Maiden to Prince, Lady of Blades, Shield Maiden of Asgard, Cleaver of Portals and Goddess of War." She'll let Ulrik introduce himself as he sees fit. "I am unharmed." Ulrik says shaking his head a bit,"A bit of vines to hold me in place was all she did. Her shockwave didn't hit me so it did no harm. I did mention I'm good at making barriers." He says in a casual manner as he gets himself free again. "I did my best for this." Although he's a bit surprised at the unusual handshake, Kent mirrors it. After releasing the hand clasp he extends his hand to Ulrik as well. "You did well," he says to the other man. Sif smiles and releases Ken't arm so that he can greet Ulrik. That smile is turned on the young man. "Thank you, very much." She looks between the two. "I shall not soon forget this and neither will Thor." She walks over to give Ulrik a hug. "You did very well indeed! The Bifrost drew your attention...?" "I have never seen the Bifrost before. It was an amazing thing." Ulrik says returning the hug,"It's incredible. Was that Asgard beyond? It's even more amazing than the tales made it seem." He says in a serious manner. Shaking the proffered hand from Kent, Ulrik says,"Thank you. You did very well as well." He considers everything that he's seen. "It wasn't my first time tangling with a supervillain," Kent says while acknolwedging the compliment with a nod and a smile. Then, nodding in the direction of the portal to Asgard, he asks, "Was that magic?" with a slight bit of trepidation in his voice. "The Realm Eternal... yes it was." There's a great deal of pride in the Goddess when she confirms this for Ulrik. To Kent, the Goddess chuckles. "I do not know that I would classify her as a supervillain... Just a woman who feels slighted." She looks back at where the protal had been and then over at both men again before her brows knit together. "I... Suppose it would be considered such..." "Is it magic or a level of science so far beyond our understanding that it appears as such?" Ulrik asks curiously,"Arthur C Clark stated that a sufficiently science would be perceived as a magic by a lower level of technology." He says smiling a bit,"She definitely seemed to be angry." Kent relaxes a bit and says, "Sorry, after the Magic Wars I'm a bit leery of magic... but I see your point," he conceeds to Ulrik and smiles at both of them, unclear what else he might need to say on the subject and with an expression that makes it obvious he is concerned that he may have insulted Sif. "I hope I didn't offend you," he says to her. Sif chuckles softly at Kent and shakes her head. "Nay. You did not insult at all. There are things that, for one reason or another, people are uncomfortable with. I understand and accept this. No offense was taken." She smiles over at Ulrik and nods. "Science and much are, in most cases, much the same where I come from, yes." And then there's a chuckle. "Angry... Jealous..." She gives her head a shake. "She has been after Thor for a very long time and it irks her greatly that she cannot have him." "Magic Wars?" Ulrik asks sounding highly confused. He doesn't know a thing about magic. "Science and magic don't seem that they would mix very well since they're so different normally aren't they?" He asks curiously. "It occurred in the late 30th century in the timeline I come from, Ulrik," Kent explains iin answer to the question even as he is shaking his head over hearing that the whole event was a squable over a boy who didn't even want the blonde in the first place. Sif smiles warmly. "In my realm, the intermingle quite well. Enhancing one another." She looks back and forth between the two men. "Would you both join me in my Lord's Hall? The least I can do is offer a drink and a meal for all you did for me this evening." She nods her head towards the road. "As we are, however, we still draw a great deal of attention..." Rokk Krinn has disconnected. "Yes. We should probably go." Ulrik says adjusting his flatcap and begins glowing again and lifts off the ground,"Shall we be going then? It isn't too far from here is it? I am not entirely sure where there is from here..." He says laughing softly. Kent is about to agree also when a computerized voice speaks from his ring in Interlac. "<>" the voice says. In response, Shakespeare sighs and says, "While I would like to it seems I have duties elsewhere." He nods to Ulrik and then to Sif, saying their names as he does, "It was a pleasure meeting you. I can be contacted though our headquarters." With this he slowly beings to float up into the air and, after the pair extend their good-byes and he has reached a height of fifteen feet, he shoots up into the air and flys southward towards Metropolis. Category:Log